Missing Idiot
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: It's been too quiet lately Shizuo notices realizing the flea hasn't bothered him in a while. He visits Shinra to ask what the hell? Shinra says Izaya is still around and sends Shizuo to bring the flea some medicine. He didn't quite specify what the medicene was for though and what exactly had Izaya so preoccupied. No Izaya is not sick. Slight Shizaya but is Izanami.


**Shizuo's POV**

I walked down the street towards Russian Sushi. It was lunch time and although usually Tom went with me his friend needed his help to pick out a ring for his girlfriend. Why he would ask Tom was beyond me though. Come to think of it things have been peaceful lately... too peaceful. Where has that stupid flea gone? Shinra hasn't informed me of him going out of town which he usually does.

Screw lunch I'm going to Shinra's. That stupid idiot flea is probably planning something and I don't wanna get caught up in it especially after what happened last time. I quickly turned around and walked to Shinra's apartment.

When I got there I knocked on the door and he opened it.

"Ah Shizuo what a surprise! Come in. Are you hurt?" He asked as I got in.

"Is the flea out of town? If so why didn't you tell me?" I asked him annoyed already.

"Izaya? He's still here. I saw him just yesterday in Shinjuku when I was on a job for some mafia guys who got caught in a shoot out." He said probably surprised by my question. "Why do you ask?" Yup I expected that.

"I just feel uneasy. The flea hasn't bothered me in the last week and I think he may be planning something." I explained. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Or maybe you just miss him?" He suggested smiling.

"Imply that again and Celty's gonna have to clean blood off the floor." I threatened.

"Okay okay. Think about it though. Izaya coming to bother you is now normal to you so when he suddenly stops it feels weird right? It's called a routine Shizuo. When it's disrupted you feel uneasy. Which reminds me since you already want to check on with him and wait! I know it's not because you miss him or anything you just don't want to be used by him in another stupid plan but I need you to take to him some pills."

"Pills for what?" I asked a little curious. I'm pretty sure he doesn't have any diseases or health issues.

"Nuh uh Shizuo you know I can't tell you. Anyway I'm gonna have to ask you professionally not to look for yourself because you know he **will** know and I'll be the one in trouble." Shinra warned.

"Alright alright." I agreed sighing.

"Perfect so just take these. You know his office in Shinjuku right?" He asked handing me a small brown bag.

"Yea yea see ya later Shinra and tell Celty hi." I said walking out the door. I took the elevator down and started walking to Shinjuku.

* * *

**Still Shizuo's POV about 20 minutes later**

I looked up. This building just looks bigger each time I see it. I walked in and got into the elevator which coincidentally was just opening. I pressed the button for the top floor and waited. Eventually the doors opened again and I stepped out. I walked down to the right till I found his door. I knocked and waited a few minutes before knocking again. No answer... god damn stupid flea. He better be home!

Ah screw it I'm not gonna wait I'll just break in and leave the pills. I have to go back to work. I crushed the door handle and it swung open. I walked inside and tossed the pills onto the couch. I heard some weird noises from a room down the hallway in the flea's house.

It was like a growl. Does the flea have pet? Is this what's been preoccupying him? Heheh it'd sure piss the flea off if I killed it right? So I walked to the room and opened the door.

What I saw I wish I could wipe away from my memory forever. It was the flea naked on top of that doctor chick who was also naked. And they were having sex! I guess they noticed me because suddenly a knife was flying towards me. I briefly noted pain before everything went black.

* * *

**Izaya's POV (before Shizuo walked in)**

I slammed into her again and she moaned hard and scratched at my arms. I bent down and took one of her nipples into my mouth and rolled it around in my mouth while still pumping in and out of her. She grabbed at my shoulders and sank her nails in. I growled and she just looked down at me her eyes half lidded. She moaned again when I started rubbing her clit with my thumb.

Suddenly the door opened. I froze and turned around slowly. IT WAS THAT BEAST! He stood there shocked with his mouth gaping open like an idiot. So I grabbed my switch knife from under the pillow and threw it at him.

"Well the mood is ruined now." I noted watching Namie as she just laid there unable to react. "I'm just gonna let you get dressed and take care of the trash." I said and smiled. I got up grabbed my clothes slipped them on quickly grabbed one of my many fur coats from my closet and put it on. I then inspected Shizu-chan. Unfortunately some how the blunt end of my knife hit him. He's not dead but he's unconscious. I picked up my knife and flipped it closed. I grabbed Shizu-chan by his right foot and dragged him out the room into the office area. I picked up my phone and called some low thugs to come pick him up and drop him somewhere in Nagoya and specifically a dumpster.

They soon came and I welcomed them in.

"Just take him somewhere in Nagoya I don't care where and just dump him in a dumpster." I told them and smiled as I waved them off. They'll come back later to pick up their payment. I then walked back to check on Namie...

* * *

**Shizuo's POV somewhere in Nagoya about 2 hours later**

I woke up a huge head ache. What happened did I get drunk with Tom again? No I don't remember going to a bar with him... wait a minute... that's right! I went to the flea's house and saw... disgusting. I tried to get up but my hand slipped on something and I crashed my head into a metal wall. Wait what? Where am I?! I got up again and it was dark and cramped. It smelled like crap in here what the fuck?! I pushed at the ceiling and surprisingly it just swung open. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust but when it did I saw where I was. In a dumpster in a alley in somewhere. God dammit... Then I noticed something on my chest. It was a piece of paper taped on. I ripped it off and looked at it. It said

**Shizu-chan did you enjoy your little nap? Ahahaha Shizu-chan did you miss me? Moving on though don't ever interrupt again you stupid dumb beast :D**

I ripped it in half and chucked it away. God damn flea now where the fuck am I so I can get back and kick his ass! No wait I don't wanna go to his apartment again. He and that doctor chick could be at it again.. FUCK THIS! NEVER DOING A FAVOR FOR SHINRA AGAIN!

* * *

**Shinra's POV**

I wonder what ever did happen. Well I didn't technically lie I was sending Izaya pills but it wasn't medicine nor did Izaya ask me for some. I just figured he needed some after morning pills. Soon... I hope Izaya did go easy on him though. Ahh~ my beloved Celty is home! She walked to the living room as beautiful as ever! She showed me her PDA. It said

"**Shinra what did you do?! Shizuo just texted me saying he's somewhere in Nagoya and it's your fault!"**

"Ah well I sent Shizuo to deliver some after morning pills to Izaya. I assumed he would need them soon... guess I forgot to mention how soon he needed them?" I said laughing halfheartedly expecting the punch I was about to receive any moment there. And here it comes "Oof!" And then everything went back Y^Y it's okay I still love you Celty!

* * *

**I don't even know. I just wanted to do some Izanami and somehow things got out of hand. I don't even know anymore ._. review and tell me what you think though!**


End file.
